


Stranded

by LarryIsLifexx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: - eventually, - kinda, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fluff, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, Louis is a Tease, M/M, OTP Feels, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Subspace, True Love, and Louis is 21, harry's 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryIsLifexx/pseuds/LarryIsLifexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|This Harry guy talked incredibly slow. Just…wow. But at the same time he looked incredibly hot and sort of angelic. His chocolate curls that although wet, you’d have to be blind not to see how beautiful they were. His huge hand when he held it out for me to shake completely engulfed mine, which was a massive turn on for me.</p><p>“Ummm…yeah my car broke down on my way to the concert, and well I have no idea where I am. I’m Louis by the way.”|<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>|or Louis gets stranded on the side of the road and Harry finds him. Stuff happens...it's a happy ending I promise though. It's like super fluffy! I'm awful at summaries but the story is good, I swear :)|</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Louis’ POV_ **

****

I was driving to a concert out of town, frustratedly passing all the slowpokes. You see, I had gotten a late start to making my trip from Doncaster to a concert Cheshire, mainly because my stupid alarm didn’t go off so I was late for work, and a kid got detention so I had to stay and watch him. That was my brilliant punishment for being late. I was the teacher holding detention, today of all days! I normally don’t mind holding detention, but it’s a long drive, and I was already cutting it close by leaving as soon as school ends.

 

The concert was due to start any minute now and I was still a half hour away from Cheshire, never mind the arena The Script were gonna be performing in. A half hour later I was just driving past a wide open field with nothing to see for miles, when my car made an odd spluttery sound. I looked around, hoping it was someone else’s car, but no such luck for me! No sir, my car decided right then to lurch and quickly come to a complete stop, shutting down. Just lovely! Absolutely fucking great! Late to quite possibly the greatest concert I could’ve gone to _and_ my car broke down! I got of my pathetic excuse for a car and kicked at the front tire angrily.

 

“Stupid fucking car! Broke down in the middle of bloody nowhere! Fuck!”

 

Yeah, I might a little angry. I paced back and forth on the road, cursing myself for being too stupid to remember my phone. I left it on my desk at the school in my rush to leave. I finally gave up my hopeless rambling and marching around, just hoping someone would drive past.

 

******

No one to be seen for miles still, and it was already 10! (According to my watch…that sometimes stops for absolutely no reason other than life simply hates me.) And it was really dark!

 

“If I get kidnapped or killed…I’m totally blaming you…”

 

Lost and talking to a car in the pitch black on the side of what seemed to be deserted a road. I have officially hit a new low. There weren’t even any lights…not even streetlights! I just sat on the ground at the hood of my car, just to be prepared in case someone _did_ happen to drive by. By 12:30 no one had come and I was shit tired. I climbed into the back of my car to lay across the bench seat, for my makeshift bed. I decided it was too dark to try walking anywhere. I’d walk in the morning to find any person or place. I quickly fell asleep, with only my jacket as a blanket because as we’ve already covered, I’m not exactly a prepared person.

 

******

 

I was abruptly woken up to a knocking at my window. I’d like to say that I got up and opened the door, ready for whoever was there…but really I just squealed and curled further into myself. The knocker opened the door and I cursed myself again for my own stupidity. I’m gonna be killed just because I forgot to lock my doors. Sigh…

 

“Hey mate. S’alright…m’not gonna hurt you.”

 

The boy (man?) moved into the car shifting a bit to sit beside me once I pulled myself upright. I think it must be raining because they shook their hair and sprayed water _everywhere_.

 

“I’m Harry. I was just driving home from The Script concert, and noticed your car just sitting here. Are you alright?”

 

This Harry guy talked incredibly slow. Just…wow. But at the same time he looked incredibly hot and sort of angelic. His chocolate curls that although wet, you’d have to be blind not to see how beautiful they were. His huge hand when he held it out for me to shake completely engulfed mine, which was a massive turn on for me.

 

“Ummm…yeah my car broke down on my way to the concert, and well I have no idea where I am. I’m Louis by the way.”

 

“That sucks! You missed the concert too then.”

 

“Well…yeah, I did.”

 

“That really sucks! Why didn’t you call someone though?”

 

“Well, you see I –er leftmyphoneatmyworkbeacuseIwasinarush.” I was actually quite embarassed! I barely knew this guy, but he seemed nice and understanding.

 

“Ohhh! Well it’s raining buckets out there, and it’s not exactly warm in here with the heat not working. Do you want a lift somewhere?”

 

“Well I live in Doncaster…so I don’t really know what’s out here.” Harry’s eyes widened when I said Doncaster.

 

“Um…well I could let you stay over at my house for the night and I’ll call a tow truck in the morning?”

 

“I don’t want to be a burden…”

 

“No, no it’s not a problem at all! Besides, I didn’t want to tell you this cause I didn’t want you to panic…but this is like _the_ worst part of town. I wouldn’t stay here overnight…especially alone.” I shuddered and turned pale.

 

“Actually, your house sounds lovely! You don’t mind if I crash do you?” I grinned nervously at him.

 

“Well…I suppose I have room for _one_ little person.” He winked at me cheekily.

 

“Thank you! Heeeyy, m’not little!” Harry just ducked his head to hide his smirk and quietly giggled. Yep! He freaking giggled! This unbelievably hot man let out quite possibly the cutest giggle ever! It was like kittens and rainbows. And I may be just a _little_ tired.

 

“You better have a toilet at your house. Every time I’d turn to go by the grass, birds flew over to me and I swear they were giving me dirty looks.”

 I pouted, but looked up at him through my eyelashes seeing Harry with a huge smirk trying to conceal his laughter. I raised my head and smirked back at him while wiggling my eyebrows and he burst out laughing, as I’d been hoping. His _laugh! Oh god!_ That laugh will be the death of me if his dimples don’t do it first! His first little shriek of laughter, then the hands that clamp over his mouth as if worried I’d judge him for that lovely sound. I simply reached over and pulled his hands away and he continued laughing his deep, yet boyish chuckle.

 

After we calmed down, Harry opened the car door and looked back at me.

 

“Ready to run for it?” I nodded my head.

 

“Okay, 1…2…3…go!”

 

We ran towards Harry’s black truck and got in right away. Once we were all buckled and ready to go. Harry reminded me to lock my car so no one would jack it. I liked this boy more and more after every word that fell from his pink lips. When the truck started up, I noticed the time…two in the morning!

 

“Wow it’s late! Er-well …I guess early actually?”

 

“Shit, yeah! We gotta be quiet when we get to my house!”

 

“Oh, you got a roommate?”

 

“Well, you could say that, erm actually I still live with my mum…I’m 18, just finishing school this year.”

 

“Oh! I’m 21! I didn’t think you were that young!”

 

“Oh,uh…sorry.”

 

“No, don’t _apologize_. I mean _I’m_ sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you or anything!”

 

“No, no…it was kinda…flattering.” Actually now that he says that, he does have this innocent look to him, a bit angelic…but still his hair and dimples and god that laugh!

 

“Um…thanks?” Harry was looking at me funny, his lips turned up in a slight smirk.

 

“For what?”

 

Then it all clicked.

 

“Shit! Did I say that stuff out loud?”

 

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter one! Let me know what you think! How do you think Harry’s gonna react? How do you want Harry to react? Haha. So yeah, thanks for reading, I hope you keep reading! Love ya muchly! Toodles <3


	2. Chapter 2

**_Harry’s POV_ **

 

I was just driving home from _the_ best concert, The Script! I noticed a bright red car sitting on the side of the road with no headlights on or anything. I was a bit worried, I mean what if they had been in an accident or something! I parked my truck in front of the car and walked over knock on the back window, as there was no one in the front that I could see. I saw a boy curled up, but when I knocked, he looked frightened. I instantly felt horrible for scaring this person. I tried to open the door watching the boy as he began freaking out. He wasn’t like thrashing about or anything his face just looked really panicked. I let myself in and shut the door to keep the rain out. I shook out my hair as force of habit. I watched the boy sit up so I could sit beside him.

 

I told him to calm down and that I won’t hurt him, then introduced myself, and said I had been driving home from a concert, when I saw his car. He looked a little more relieved than scared at that point, which I took as a sign to keep talking. I held out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed my hand and held it a bit longer than normal, but I mean who knows what happened to this guy, he could be in shock! His hand was so tiny compared to mine! It was so cute! He was just staring at me kinda weird and I noticed how beautiful and gentle his blue eyes looked. He had a very defined jaw line and feathery hair styled in a quiff.

 

When he finally spoke up he told me of his car breaking down on the way to the same concert I just came from, a tragic time and place if you ask me. He introduced himself as Louis. That name really fits him…I don’t know why though.

 

When I realized he had missed The Script concert I felt _really_ bad for him. I mean, I barely even know him, but he seems too nice to deserve this horrid luck. I couldn’t help but ask why he didn’t call a taxi or tow truck, but almost instantly regretted it. He looked so embarassed and just done with life. But I mean, I _really_ wanted to know!

 

He had left his phone at work, well I can’t judge. I don’t even know how many times I’ve left my phone and sometimes even homework at the bakery where I work.

 

It was getting really cold in the car, and I knew I couldn’t leave poor Louis here for who knows how long and with only his thin jacket to keep him warm. So, I asked him if he wanted a ride somewhere. When he said he was from Doncaster and didn’t know any place to stay, I immediately thought to offer my house. Louis was a stranger yes…but a very cute stranger, and I mean _I_ let myself into _his_ car, so the least I could do is offer him into my home, right?

 

When he said he didn’t want to be a burden I immediately had to figure out to convince him. I didn’t want to leave him here, and I wanted to get to know him better. Even though I knew it would scare him I told him we were in the worst part of town, which is actually the truth, I was just hoping I wouldn’t have to worry him. The second I told him that, he looked quite nervous and practically begged me to take him in. To lighten the mood I teased that ‘I suppose I have room for _one_ little person’. It worked too because after he thanked me he smiled for the first time that night.

 

His smile was brilliant and kind of adorable, and I couldn’t help but grin back. When he started telling a story about needing a toilet and birds with dirty looks, not wanting to seem childish in front of this beautiful man, I held in my laughter. But when he looked up at me through his eyelashes and pouted I grinned bigger. Then he looked up at me with a devilish smirk and wiggled his eyebrows and I let out a shriek of laughter, but quickly covered my mouth with both my hands.

 

Great job Harry, look unattractive and scare the nice stranger away. Surprisingly though Louis just reached over and tugged my hands off my face and smiled at me when I kept laughing after my hands were gone. He joined me in laughter until tears were streaming down our faces.

 

******

 

We were both knackered, so I opened the car door and counted to three for us to run to my truck. We got there fairly dry considering the amount of rain pouring down. While I started the truck, I reminded Louis to lock his truck, he seemed quite scattered at the moment.

 

Suddenly I remembered my mum back at my house. She would probably be okay with helping Louis out, but not the time. She would not appreciate being woken up at 3AM, just to have to get up again in three hours for work. I tried to figure out how to tell this beautiful, probably much more mature man who probably had an actual job, that I was young and still lived with my mum without seeming unattractive or _undateable._ After Louis commented how late or early it was, I decided now would be the best time to just come out with it.

 

I told him we’d have to be quiet, but he thought I had a roommate! So I had to explain to him that I still lived at home with my mom because I was 18 and just finishing school this year. Louis seemed panicky at my age and I wondered how old he was. He said he was 21. So I mean 3 year difference, no biggie, pretty normal actually. I didn’t want Louis to feel bad and I was flattered he thought I was older! I guess I’ve left a good impression so far!

 

Louis started muttering nonsense about ‘innocent…angelic…his hair…those _dimples…really_ attractive…and _god_ that _laugh!’_ I took a chance thinking…hoping he meant me, and thanked him. He looked confused and asked ‘for what?’ Then he seemed shocked and downright embarassed. I wasn’t really sure what exactly was going on in his head, until…

 

“Shit! Did I say that stuff out loud?”

 

I didn’t know if answering would be a good idea or not, so I sat there a few seconds until the silence was just way too awkward for me. But what do you say when a super hot stranger says you’re attractive without meaning too?

 

“So you think I’m _really_ attractive, huh?”

 

“So what if I do, hmmm? Maybe I also love your laugh or did you miss that?”

 

Wow… “Now I’m starting to wonder if you said all that out loud on purpose.”

 

“Umm… _nooo_ those things were really not meant to come out…at least not yet. I’m sorry this is awkward for you now. You can just drop me off at a bus station or here even I guess…but you seem like a really nice person and a bus stop would be more ideal you know, but – “

 

“Lou, geez calm down, it’s totally fine. I don’t feel awkward, do you? And do really think I’m just gonna drop you off at a bus stop or the side of the road? In this weather!?”

 

“Oh thank god, Harry, I don’t know what happened, it just…came out! I had no idea even until you thanked me! You’re welcome by the way.”

 

We were silent for a few minutes until Louis smiled cheekily at me.

 

“So…Lou, huh?”

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter whoop whoop! Harry's shriek of laughter is this link right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYRlO1Vkl-Q  
> It’s soooooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuttttttteeeeee! AAAAAAHHHHHH! Love y’all <3 Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Harry and Louis got to Harry’s house safely and with no more (embarassing? no...) private thoughts spoken out loud. They quietly entered the house and Harry led Louis up to his room.

“You can stay in here and I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
You’d think Louis would just listen to Harry as he’s been nothing but helpful, but Harry was just too selfless and Louis felt that he was constantly taking advantage of Harry all night.

“I’m not taking your room from you. I’ll sleep on the couch, you’re just too nice for your own good!”

“My mom will freak out in the morning if she sees you!”

“Well…I’ll deal with it when it happens then.”

“Fine I guess we’re sharing my room then. I’ll go get an air mattress.”

“But—ugh. No no no, don’t get an air mattress. It’s umm…late and we’re both just really tired so…I’m okay with sharing if you are?”

“Okay!” Harry smiled brightly, his brilliant dimples appearing. He started stripping, naked save his boxers, and launched himself onto his bed. He rolled over so he only took up the half of the bed closest to the door. Louis had been staring, no gazing at the angel in front of him, his mouth probably hanging open.

“You planning on standing there catching flies all day, or are you gonna strip and get the light?” Louis snapped his mouth shut then stuck his tongue out.

“I’m sorry Mr. I-have-major-abs-and-dimples. Let me just strip right now for you.” Louis pouted and Harry laughed.

“Do you want a pair of pajamas Lou?”

“Why young Harold, what a splendid idea!”

“That’s not my name you know. Harry isn’t short for anything. Especially not Harold.” Harry mock glared at Louis.

“I know your name Curly.” Louis smirked. Harry laughed and grabbed a shirt and sweat pants for Louis, and showed him to the bathroom so he put them on without an audience. While Louis changed, Harry went to the kitchen to make tea (he couldn’t go to bed without it) and write a note to his mum.

Morning mum,  
I got in early this morning, I’ll talk to you later today. Have a great day at work! Love you xoxo  
Harry :)  
******  
Meanwhile, Louis was sitting on the lid of the toilet thinking about everything that had happened that night. He was slightly panicking at the fact he would be sharing a bed with Harry. Harry the sweet, charming, sex god that is so comfortable with his body. But, really why shouldn’t he be? He was simply beautiful and had every right to flaunt it.

Louis on the other hand though he himself was nothing compared to Harry. He was not dimpled and adorable nor had abs you want to lick whipped cream from. He was just plain Louis with a slight tummy and a big, girly bum.

Louis didn’t know what to do about the sleeping situation, but he figured they were both so tired and it was so late that he could worry about everything after he had sleep. So, he got out of his red skinny jeans and striped shirt and changed into the clothes Harry loaned him.

******  
Harry heard the bathroom door open and started walking upstairs with the two mugs of tea. When he opened his bedroom door, he saw Louis already sitting on his bed with his legs tucked up under him. Harry smiled at him and passed a mug over. Louis took it and smiled back gratefully. Harry sat down on the bed across from Louis and that’s when really saw what he was wearing. Louis had only put Harry’s shirt on, foregoing the sweats. His shirt hung down to the middle of Louis’ tan thighs, and the wide neckline showed off his exquisite collarbones where the tattoo ‘It Is What It Is’ was inked. One bare shoulder was exposed where the neckline simply fell off.

The two boys just stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was really barely even five minutes. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to lick along the lines of Louis’ tattoo, and suck deep purple bruises into the hollows between his collarbones and neck. Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes because he didn’t think he could handle seeing any more of Louis’ thick tanned thighs and biteable skin, without being allowed to do anything about it.

Louis was imagining how good Harry’s plump red lips would feel on his skin, and how good they’d look wrapped around Louis’ cock. He moved his gaze lower to Harry’s nipples…all four of them. They were pink and the bottom two were almost covered by his huge butterfly tattoo. He wanted to kiss all around the inking and suck his nipples until they were hard.

They both finally stared into each other’s eyes and finding the other staring back, looked away quick and awkward. They finished their tea in an uncomfortable silence. Harry put his mug on the nightstand and quickly glanced up at Louis from his gaze on the bed sheets. Seeing Louis just holding his mug staring blankly at the floor, Harry felt kind of bad. He was being a horrible host he thought.

“Here Lou, I’ll take the mug.” Harry smiled at Louis in an attempt to ease the obvious tension. Louis offered a small smile back and gladly handed the mug back to Harry, who put it with his on the nightstand.

“Are you sure you’re okay with sharing a bed? Cause I can take the couch, it’s no problem.”

“Lou, I’m fine with it as long as you are.”

Okay…then I guess…goodnight Harry.” Louis rolled under the covers and turned to face the wall, his back to Harry. So, Harry got under the sheets too and lied there on his back.

“Night Lou. Have a good sleep.”

“Mhmm, you too.” Louis tried to stifle an adorable yawn.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I was yawning like crazy at the end, just from typing yawn! LOL! Anyways how are y’all?? I really wanna know too!  
> I’m not gonna be like those authors who are like vote and comment if you want the next chapter, I hate that sometimes :P BUT if you vote and/or comment it will probs motivate me to update more/faster.  
> PLUS I really do care about my readers, I love helping people, even if you just need to vent :D And I just wanna let you guys know that you can totally ask me about anything, you can even give me ideas or tell me what you want to happen!! SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE! THIS WILL BE THE LAST/ONLY BIG ONE. I DON’T PROMISE! (Cause I hate breaking promises!) Love you all <3 Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, this chapter was totally gonna be smutty, but then I just REALLY REALLY wanted a fluffy cuddly one, soooo that happened. Oops. Hopefully there’ll be smut soon ;) K, so I love everyone who reads this story, and I love you even more when you comment !! Anywhore, make sure you pay attention to POV changes cause it’s kinda like whiplash this time. Soz babeses !! Well I hope you lurve it anyways :D Wow how can you tell I’m tired, I just get super weird lol! Ok I’m gonna stop my mindless chattering…NOW <3<3 <3 <3 BYEEE !!

Louis’ POV

I woke up to the sun in my face and amazing heat surrounding me. Two strong arms wrapped around my stomach and a very chiseled chest clung to my back. I couldn’t remember going home with anyone last night after the concert…then I remembered. I didn’t even go to the concert and right now Harry is wrapped around me! I stiffened slightly and looked over at him. He looked so peaceful, and I felt as if I were lying next to an angel. I snuggled back further into him and rested my hands over his, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through me. I figured he was the one who cuddled up to me first, and I could just pretend to be asleep still if he woke up. He shifted forward to pillow his head in the crook of my neck and sighed, thankfully still asleep.

His cheek was soft against my skin and I wished that I weren’t such a coward and could just accept the fact that I am insanely attracted to this boy. But that was exactly the problem, he’s a boy. He’s finishing high school this year. He doesn’t want an old man like me. It just wouldn’t work, it’s wrong. I’m a teacher and he’s a student. Not at the same school, but still.

Suddenly Harry moved forward, his hips perfectly aligned with my own. I could feel his dick through his boxers, hard against my bum. He began rutting up against me and moaning as I froze, not knowing what to do. His arms tightened around me. Getting up was not an option unless I wanted to wake him up, and I was not dealing with that. I just stayed there and let him moan out my name…wait what?

“Louis…mmm yeah…Louuuu…”

God, I have to leave before I get hard too. I gently removed his arms from me and wrapped them around a pillow instead. I got to my feet and carefully walked to the bathroom hoping to hide out in there, deciding to pretend I didn’t see, hear or feel anything. Hopefully he’d be done soon, I could still hear him moaning my name and other dirty things that were not helping my situation.

Thankfully, luck was on my side and the moans cut off after one particularly long one and I assumed Harry was done. I counted to 10 then opened the door and walked back to Harry’s room. He was sitting there, flushed and looking startled, when I came in.

“Morning Lou”, he blushed even redder and looked away.

I ignored my flash of excitement at his sexy morning voice and replied, “Morning.” I felt kinda bad for the poor guy, and thought I’d let him think I didn’t know what just happened. 

“I’m gonna go get a glass of water to wake me up. I’ll be back in a few.”

“M’kay.”

I walked back out the door to find the kitchen.

******  
Harry’s POV

Oh god! What is wrong with me! I just had a wet dream about Louis! What if he saw…or heard! But…he couldn’t of…he wouldn’t have been so calm about it…maybe he was in the bathroom the whole time. Ya…that’s it. Everything’s fine, Louis didn’t know it happened, just get over it and move on. It’s not like Louis’ feels the same way as me. He’s an adult, mature, he doesn’t want to date a kid! It would never happen. It definitely won’t happen if he finds me up here in come soaked boxers either.

With that thought I shot out of bed and quickly changed my boxers, burying my ruined ones at the bottom of my laundry hamper, where no one would see them. I didn’t bother with a shirt, I was still hot from the dream… Anyways no thinking of that right now, I do not need to get hard again.

I decided it’d just be easier to go meet Louis in the kitchen, the idea of food very appealing right now. I walked down the stairs and down the hallway to the kitchen doorway. The sight in front of me making me pause. Louis was pacing across the cold tiles in front of the sink muttering to himself. I couldn’t make out much but I basically got that he definitely wasn’t in the bathroom the whole time and had even heard his name being moaned.

God, shit, fuck. This is not a good thing! What do I even say? Sorry Lou, for making the already obvious sexual frustration between us even more obvious? Sorry you turn me on? Sorry you’re so fucking attractive that I want to cry and laugh and fuck you all at the same time? Oh yeah, any of that would be perfect, he wouldn’t run screaming from the house at all.

“Umm…so I’m really sorry that happened and you had to er — deal…with it. Yeah. So if you want to like yell at me…or leave…I ah — understand.” I stared at the floor while talking, progressively turning red; I honestly couldn’t look at him. And even worse, I think I was starting to cry.

******  
Louis’ POV

“Harry, god I’m not…mad. And I’m not going to yell at you…or leave.” I walked towards him and lifted my hand to his face. He tensed, probably thinking I was going to hit him, making my heart break. I paused my hand before lightly gripping his chin, moving his head up from the floor. Once he was looking at me again, I continued to speak.

“Harry…sweetheart. Please look at me.” He finally looked at my face instead of out the window behind me. He was still bright red and his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. I could tell waterworks were going to be inevitable, so I gave up trying to control myself around him. I wouldn’t have lasted much longer anyways.

“Come here babe.” I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. He held onto my shoulders and buried his face in my neck. I could feel his hot tears running down his cheeks and falling onto my skin. I could only hold him tighter and started shuffling towards the stairs. Once at the bottom, I moved my hand to tap Harry’s bum. He sniffled wetly and began moving away, but I held onto him tighter and ran my hand up and down his back.

“Wrap your legs around me, love. M’ gonna carry you upstairs.” He nodded, still in my neck and complied. I carried him up the stairs feeling like I had an overgrown koala clung to me. I went to Harry’s room and shifted myself onto his bed with Harry sitting in my lap. I continued running my hand over his back, hoping to calm down the sobs coming from his throat.  
“Shhh…you’re fine. No one’s mad. Everything’s okay.” I began pressing kisses to his curls and his temples. He slowly lifted his head to look at me, and I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, then looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks red and tear stained, his nose running, his lips red and bitten, and I wanted to kiss him so bad.

But I couldn’t, not when he was in this vulnerable state. I did wipe the tears from his eyes with my thumbs though, and smiled at him, trying to make him feel better, safe, loved. 

“You’re such a cuddly cupcake!” And before I could even regret what I said, Harry grinned the widest I’d ever seen, making his dimples appear. I poked the left one, then kissed the right, hoping the smile would stay.

******


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall by Ed Sheeran (song of the chapter)hahaha  
> ANYWAYS ya sorry if this is crap, I just really wanted to give you something especially cause I take forever to update. I know how annoying it is to read a story and updating takes forever! I vow not to be one of those people who don’t update for months. I will ALWAYS try my best to update as much as possible as soon as possible.  
> LOVE YOU ALL <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Louis’ POV

“You should always smile like that, it shows off your cute dimples.” I blushed as soon as I’d said it, looking down at the bed sheets instead of Harry’s face. He just grinned wider increasing the craters in his cheeks.

“Thank you…for everything. I know this isn’t exactly what you planned when you were on your way to the concert.”

“What? I’m the one who was stranded on the side of the road. If it wasn’t for you I probably would’ve died or gotten kidnapped. Either way, I should be the one thanking you. I haven’t done anything to help you.”

“Well you’ve made my weekend much more interesting and I met a gorgeous 21 year old that will actually acknowledge that I exist.” Harry smirked at me, the cheeky lad.

“So I just had to ignore you and you would’ve left me alone? Why didn’t you say so sooner?” I chuckled, teasing him. Obviously I didn’t want him to leave me alone.

“Oh. Um…sorry.” Harry’s face fell and I instantly felt bad, I thought he’d get that I was just bugging him.

“No no! Harry I was just being a twat. It was just teasing. I love talking to you, and thank you, but m’not gorgeous, especially compared to you.” Harry, still sitting on my lap leaned forward to kiss my cheek, which I took as ‘Thank you’ or maybe ‘I forgive you’.

“So, since you’re here, would you want to go sightseeing? I’m probably the best tour guide there is because I’ve lived here my whole life.” I like learning things about Harry, it makes me feel special.

“Only if you show me all your favourite spots.” Of course I wanted to go out on the streets with this sex-on-legs. I would make every person in Cheshire jealous that I know Harry.

Harry’s POV

I couldn’t figure out why Louis was being so nice to me, but I was glad he wasn’t mad. I mean, I’d be flattered if he had a wet dream about me, but I wasn’t so sure he felt the same way. I can’t quite figure out what he thinks of me, but it’s obviously not that bad if he’s willing to cuddle me. When Louis was kissing all over my face I was pretty pleased with myself. I mean the crying was not planned at all, I’m just a very sensitive person. But those tears ended being very helpful and got me Louis kisses and snuggles, without even trying.

I couldn’t help kissing Louis’ cheek after he said I was more than gorgeous. I would’ve loved to kiss more, but we hadn’t crossed that boundary yet and I refuse to be the one who crosses it first. Sightseeing would be a good distraction from wanting to fuck him senseless.

“I’ll show you the ice cream shop I hung around at after school and then my school and the park where I had my first kiss.” And now where I’ll bring my first love. Yes, I’m in love with Louis. I’ve only known him for a day-ish, but he teased me and could handle friendly teasing back, he didn’t freak out when I moaned his name, no instead he comforted me and complimented me. I think he at least thinks of me as a friend.

I gave Louis a new jumper of mine and gave him a pair of my jeans to try on, but didn’t shoo him off to the bathroom to get ready.

“You could stay in here this time, now that I’m not so much of a stranger. Right?” I smirked at Louis and he rolled his eyes at me.

“Well, I suppose I could, just this one time.” Louis grinned back, showing the crinkles by his eyes and letting his face just glow.

“Good. You should smile like that more often, you know.” I quoted back at him. He just blushed and grinned even bigger.

I quickly put on my black skinnies and green jumper, so that I could discretely check out Louis while pretending to figure out my beanie. It worked quite well if I do say so myself. I saw that I had been right about his bum, beautifully round and squeezable. His tummy was not completely flat but you could tell there were abs there and it just really worked for him. God he was not helping me not throw myself at him.

I don’t know why he wouldn’t change in here last night. He’s definitely better looking than me, maybe I shouldn’t have stripped down so easily in front of him. Maybe that’s why he wanted to leave because he didn’t think I looked good enough. No, he had complimented before he left. But what if he was just being nice or polite. Suddenly I didn’t want to be in my room anymore, where Louis was taunting me with his body. Where Louis could see my body.

“I’m just gonna go make us a quick breakfast. Then we can go, okay?” Louis looked up from where he was trying to pull my jeans over his bum.

“Um okay, but first could you help with these or maybe a different pair of pants would be better. I’m not exactly model shaped like you.” He huffed out an exasperated breath.

“Sure, hmm…I don’t really have pants other than sweats…and your pants are still soaked cause I forgot to put them in the dryer last night…I guess I’m helping you put those jeans on. It’s a good thing m’taller than you. Okay, so you stand there and I’ll pull them up. Okay?”

“Okay, no funny business mister!” Louis turned so his back was facing me and I pulled the jeans over his bum, letting him adjust the front. They were tight and still not helping my situation. I thought it’d be best to leave as soon as possible, so I patted his bum cheekily (and to slightly indulge myself) then left to the kitchen to make toast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW in case you’re not sure what day it is in this chapter, it’s Saturday and the concert had been Friday night (last night). You probably already know, but I just get confused sometimes so I thought I’d help any fellow confused readers (: Also, I’m sooooooo soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update, I’ve been really busy with school:P

Harry’s POV  
After I had made an amazing breakfast of eggs and toast, we left in my truck to go sightseeing. I took him to my old elementary school and we went on the monkey bars, I had to fold my knees up into my chest and Louis laughed at me. Louis climbed up the ladder for the slide and winked at me before he slid down, landing on his bum on the bark mulch. I laughed as I walked over to help him up. I held out my hand and he pulled me down beside him.

“That’s what you get for laughing.”

I couldn’t stop laughing, and I snorted. Louis just laughed back at me. We probably looked like a couple of high teenagers.

“C’mon we’re going for ice cream now!”

Louis rolled his eyes and got up with me, holding my hand on the walk to my truck. I went around and opened his door for him and didn’t let go of his hand until I had to close his door. I jogged to my side and got in, grabbing Louis’ hand again after I started the truck. The grin on Louis’ face totally worth the obvious uncertainty I’d previously had.

“The ice cream shop is only a few minutes down this road, I used to walk there after school with my friend Niall.”

“Oh? You didn’t have all the ladies hanging off you and begging you to take them out?”

“Umm…not since I came out as gay when I was 13…Everyone basically hated me after that. Niall was the only person that treated me the same as he always did.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that. I know how you feel though, the same thing happened to me when I was in school. Everyone bullied me because I’m gay, but I don’t even know how they found out! I wasn’t open with it, I was still figuring things out. I had to hang out with my Math teacher at lunch time so no one could find me. That’s like half the reason I became a teacher, just so I could help out the kids who were still figuring things out.”

“Ya school sucks if you’re not ‘normal’, but that’s great that you’re there to help out kids like your teacher was there for you. Shows that you really are a great person.”

Thank god he’s gay too, and not some homophobe. This could’ve gone really bad!

“Well, I couldn’t be homophobic and gay, that just stupidly hypocritical. Even if I wasn’t, you’re too cute to hate.”

“Ah shit…we make the perfect pair, huh? Always saying our thoughts aloud accidentally…”

“Yes, that does happen a lot with us. Maybe we should just speak our thoughts aloud all the time, just so it’s not as much of a shock when it does happen.”

Shit, maybe some things will be kept to myself. He doesn’t want to hear everything that goes inside my head, no way.

“Oh, I don’t know if everything we think about should be said to each other…”

“Well, I think it’s a brilliant idea. Say whatever you want to me, I won’t be offended or uncomfortable.”

“Fine…what are you thinking right now?”

“I’m wondering why you’re so nervous about speaking our minds actually.”

“Oh, well I’m not nervous, just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable…or hurt by …anything said.”

Like how I want you so bad, how good your lips look right now ‘cause you’re licking them, how great your bum looks in my jeans ‘cause they’re too tight…

“Why Harold, why would I feel uncomfortable? What are you thinking about me?”

Oh shiiiiiit. Deflect, deflect, deflect, and maybe he’ll forget his question.

“Oh look here’s the ice cream shop, better go inside before it gets too busy. What kind of ice cream do you like? I usually just get Vanilla. Oh, should we get cones or bowls, do you – ”

Louis’ POV

Wow deflecting the question much. I’ll let it slide for now, I guess. He looks pretty desperate, it sounds like he’s running out of things to say.

“Harry, jesus, I’ll get chocolate in a cone. You get your vanilla, but get a cone too, they’re more fun.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

“Uh, Harry you need to let go of my hand first, you’re pulling me out your door, not mine.”

“Oops…sorry.”

He ran around the truck to open my door for me and helped me out. He walked beside me, letting his fingers brush mine, obviously hesitant. I grabbed his hand and linked our fingers, grinning up at him. Fuck, he’s tall! Harry smiled back showing off his dimples.

We walked into the shop, up to the counter and I let Harry order for us. He got us our cones and we sat in a booth in the back. We held hands over the table as we licked our ice cream. I reached forward and bopped my ice cream on Harry’s nose. He glared at me in mock offense before smearing his across my face and over my mouth. I leaned towards Harry and licked the chocolate off his nose. He looked surprised, then laughed. We both sat there giggling with each other until Harry licked my nose and across my cheeks, leaving my lips covered in vanilla cream. When he pulled back, we were silent.

Harry sat there for a moment, staring at me. As I was wondering what was going through his head, he leaned forward and licked the cream from my top lip around to my bottom one. Before he could back away, I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth, making him move closer until our lips were touching.

Harry tasted like vanilla ice cream and just him. His lips were amazingly soft and moist. I licked his lips, wanting them to part and he obliged, opening his mouth for my tongue. Our tongues rubbed together as Harry brought his hands up to my cheeks. We were both leaned over the table, almost kneeling on it.

“Hey, Harry!”

“Oh, shit!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all better have seen the Night Changes video!!!! I LOVED IT! Now I hope you at least like this chapter :) ‘Goodnight’ by Cher Lloyd majorly influenced a part of this chapter. I recommend that you listen to the song, it’s absolutely beautiful.  
> Here's the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9mBMPnQx8c

_**Harry’s POV** _

“Hey, Harry!”

“Oh, shit! Umm sorry Lou…”

“Harry mate, who’s this eh? Been keeping secrets from me?”

Louis moved away and sat back in his seat. I blushed and let go of his face, sitting back down. By now the mysterious ‘mate’ of Harry’s was standing right beside the table, with a huge grin on his face.

“N-Niall how’ve you been? I was just um getting some ice cream with L-Louis.”

“Hey, nice to meet ya Louis!”

“Yeah you too. Niall right?”

“Ya mate. So how’d you meet Harry here?”

“Oh you know the usual, I got stranded on the side of the road on my way to the concert Harry was at, and he came and rescued me.”

Louis smirked at me and winked when Niall looked for my approval to the story. I just nodded my head and smiled at Niall.

“Yep I’m a true knight in shining armour. So what are you doing here Niall?”

“Huh, I always thought you’d be the distressed princess.”

_**Louis’ POV** _

“M’not a princess!”

I laughed and snorted at Harry’s glare. Niall just simply laughed with me.

“And if you’d check your phone”, Niall glared at Harry, “you’d know I texted you to meet me here a half hour ago. I thought maybe you had come and forgotten to answer. Turns out you’re on a date with some random bloke.”

“Shit, sorry Niall. I’ve been a bit –er distracted…”

Harry was red as a tomato, and his eyes widened a bit once he realized what he’d said. He looked so cute! I did feel bad though, Niall’s really important Harry.

“Sorry Niall, I didn’t mean to be a distraction and take Harry away from ya.”

“Not your fault mate, s’not like you deliberately did it.”

“Well no, but I’ve heard quite a bit about you. You sound like the best mate ever for sticking by Harry when he was having a rough time.”

“Oh, he told you about the fight yesterday? I thought you guys just met like last night.”

What fight? Harry was in a fight? My poor baby! He’s too sweet and innocent to be treated like that.

“What? Harry didn’t mention any fights. He told me that when he came out you were the only mate that stood by him, and in my book that’s a best mate.”

“Oh wow Haz must really like you, if he’s told this stuff already. That was a really dark time for him.”

“Still here you know.” Harry pouted. I leaned forward and pecked his lips.

“Sorry babe, but I like Niall. He should be the co-tour guide with you.”

“Umm…well I guess he could…” Harry looked really unsure and kind of grumpy.

“Pwease?” I pouted at him. Niall was great and I still felt bad for them not being able to hang out because of me.

“It’s alright Lou, I’ve gotta be at work in a half hour. But I get off at 5, if you want to invite me over for dinner.” He winked at me and I smirked.

“Oh Niall, we’d love to have you over for dinner tonight! Won’t you please come?”

“Well you know I wouldn’t want to impose. But since you asked so nicely, I guess I could make it.”

I snorted at that and looked at Harry who still had a cute little pout on his lips.

“Well I’m off. I’ll be at your house at 6!” Niall smirked at Harry and left.

“Does little Harry not want to see his best mate?” I fake pouted back at Harry.

“No I love Niall! It’s just that I just met you and we already hold hands andwewerekissingrightbeforeNiallcame…and you’ll need to leave tomorrow to go back to your house and your job…” Harry looked down at his lap.

“Harry…babe. Come with me.” I grabbed both of his hands and led him back outside to his truck. He still had his head down, so I had to reach into his pocket for the keys. I unlocked the truck and opened his door for him. He got in and went to shut the door before I grabbed it. I climbed up onto his lap then shut the door.

“I don’t want you to leave. You know you’re the first boy I’ve ever kissed? No boy would be caught dead with me except Niall. They’re too afraid the others will think we’re dating. That’s why Niall was so surprised when he saw us kissing.”

Harry was crying by now, sobs wracking through him. My heart broke at the sight. It almost made me want to cry with him or scream at every person who made Harry feel this way. Instead, I dragged him into the back seat so I could hold him to my chest and kiss his forehead.

“Sweetheart I don’t want to leave you either, but I will have to go back to my job. And as for all those boys, well they’re too stupid to be seen with you! You deserve so much better than them anyways! You’re beautiful and so kind and gentle. Anyone would be so lucky to have you be their friend, never mind boyfriend.”

“Thanks Lou, but I know you’re just saying that. You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” He sniffled.

“Harry! Honey, I’m not lying and I’m not just saying it to make you feel better. I really do mean every word I said. You are so lovely and I wish I could stay longer, I really do! Please stop crying darling.”

He lifted his head from my chest and looked up at me with his tearful eyes. I reached down to wipe away the tears with my sleeves. He gave me a watery smile and sat up fully.”

“God, I’ve been so emotional lately! I’m so sorry. I’m not usually like this, I swear! It’s just been a rough five years…”

“Babe, I get it. You don’t need to beat yourself up over it.”

“No! It’s stupid and girly! No wonder no one wants to be seen with me.”

Harry had a determined look on his face. It looked like it would take a while to convince him that he’s perfect and that the others are just a bunch of homophobic pricks.

“How about we go back to your house to get ready for the dinner we promised Niall?”

Harry sighed and nodded at me.

“I’ll drive babe, you look exhausted. Is your mum gonna be home?”

“Ok thanks. Umm I’ll text her and ask.”

I nodded and got into the driver’s seat taking Harry’s keys from his pocket again. I felt so bad for Harry, his mum was always working and he only had one friend on his side. He must be so lonely. No wonder he got attached to me so easily.

“My mum’s gonna be working until 7, so she should be home around 8.”  
“Okay, we’ll make enough food for her too and leave it in the oven to stay warm.”

I looked over at him and smiled as I made my way back to his house. Harry nodded and thanked me quietly. I just reached over and grabbed his hand, rubbing my thumb in circles over his knuckles while I moved our hands so they were resting on Harry’s thigh. He squeezed my hand in response, and I’d before never thought that holding someone’s hand could be so meaningful and delicate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m assigning a girlfriend for Niall :D If you want to be Niall’s girlfriend comment your name and what you look like/want to look like in the story. I’ll probably pick based on the best comment idk. I think the person I pick will just be who really sticks out to me the most. THANK YOU! <3  
> ALSO! Do you prefer Louis’ POV or Harry’s?  
> BTW I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but honestly school's a bitch! So here's the next chapter...finally! :)

Harry’s POV

 

I was so happy that Louis was so understanding, but I couldn’t help feeling like a burden. What if Louis went home and we were never to see each other again!? I don’t even want to think about it until I need to. At the moment, I’m sitting beside Louis in my truck holding his hand in my lap. He’s being so wonderful and making me feel so much better about myself.

When we got back to my house, (I was surprised Louis remembered the way), Louis ran around to my side to open my door for me. I thanked him and smiled looking down, not used to being treated like this. He grabbed my hand again as I dragged him up to the house. When we walked in Louis immediately kicked off his shoes and chucked his coat at the wall, only for it to slide down to the floor.

“So, what are we making for dinner? I’ll warn you now that the only thing I don’t burn is cereal.”

I picked up his coat, hung it on the coat rack, and put his shoes by the door, smiling fondly at Louis’ messiness and inability to cook.

“You can help me make spaghetti and a salad?”

“Of course! I’ll…cut vegetables!”

I shook my head grinning. Louis.

******

Louis’ POV

 

I wasn’t too sure how dinner was gonna turn out, considering I don’t really cook…like ever. But Harry looks pretty confident in his abilities. He made his way over to the kitchen and started gathering ingredients for the sauce. Once everything was mixed up, he boiled a pot of water for the noodles. Seeing him standing there all confident and focused was really hot. I could feel my cock swelling.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his stomach while he stirred the sauce, pressing my face in between his shoulder blades.

“You look so hot.” I moaned into his back.

Harry stopped stirring and turned the burners off. He turned in my arms so he was facing me and gave me a weird look with his blushing face.

“What?”

“Did you just moan?”

“Yes. You look so good when you’re all confident and focused with your cooking.”

“Oh. Thanks.” He was so red! I kissed him and he reacted immediately. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip so he would part them and licked into his mouth moaning when my back hit the counter. I gripped his hair in my fists and pulled, feeling him groan into my mouth.

“Sorry sorry.” I whispered against his lips.

“No I like it, feels good.” I felt my cock twitch.

“You’re so hot.” I moaned again.

I started grinding against him, feeling how hard he was. Really hard. The friction felt so good and his hands felt so good holding my hips in a bruising grip. Harry started grinding back and we ended up dry humping in his mother’s kitchen. I didn’t want to come too soon, so I pushed him back against the opposite counter, dropped to my knees and licked over Harry’s jean covered cock. He gasped above me and grabbed fistfuls of my hair with his two large hands.

I groaned and popped the button of his jeans open, sliding the zipper down, and looked up at Harry to make sure he wanted this. He had his head thrown back against the cupboards, breathing harshly. I licked my lips and pulled the jeans down his legs, letting them sit around his ankles. I fingered the waistband of his boxers.

“Can I?”

“Yes…please.”

I yanked his boxers to just underneath his bum, and gaped at him. Harry had the prettiest cock, and I wanted it. I kissed the tip and slowly licked down his length, teasing him.

“Please Lou.”

“So needy Harry.”

“Yes yes want your mouth…need it.”

I placed my lips just on the head and sucked, flicking my tongue into his slit to wipe up the precum blurting out. Harry moaned again and tried bucking his hips forward. I crossed my arms across my back and let him fuck my mouth. He moved my head towards him as he pushed in and I felt him hit the back of my throat. I gagged and Harry immediately pulled me off him. I looked up at him with a watery smile and put my mouth back on him.

The phone rang so I pulled off.

“Answer it Haz.”

“But-“

I swallowed him back down and surprisingly Harry answered the phone. He forced out a “Hello?” before having to cover the mouthpiece to moan.

“Oh hiii mum!” Harry looked down at me with that ‘look’. I kept eye contact and pulled back, making him think I was pulling off, but actually sucking hard on his tip, dipping my tongue into the slit. Harry looked frustrated but still turned on, so I kept going, letting him stumble through his conversation with his mother.

“You’re gonna be later then you thought? Ok, thanks for letting me know.”

I sucked harder and added my hand sliding over the rest of him while he stuttered through his conversation.

“Uh…yes he is. Mmm…talk ‘bout it later? Um and Niall is coming over for dinner too. Ya I feel fine. Why?”

I snorted and moved my hand from his cock to his balls, rubbing them between my fingers.

“Ahem, yes just a bit of a cough... Oops, pot’s boiling over! Love you Mum, talk later!”

He hung up and chucked his phone across the room to the table. He threw his head back and thrusted further into my mouth.

“M’gonna…come Lou.”

I hummed and sucked at the tip again.

“LOUIS!” He came with spurts of white come shooting into my mouth and down my throat when he thrusted forward at the feeling of his release. I moved back to lick his tip, and then pulled up his boxers. He slumped down to his knees and grabbed my face between his giant sexy hands. He kissed me hard and licked into my mouth to taste himself on my tongue, then pulled back to peck my lips a few times.

“How’re you feeling sweetheart?”

“S’good Lou. Thank you.” He smiled at me, looking a little out of it. I cuddled him into my chest right there on the floor, stroking his hair and whispering sweet words in his ear, until he came back to me.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter will be up soon...I hope! Thank you all for your patience!


End file.
